A Caravana
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Séc. XVII, o verão faz com que Kiev se torne um centro fervilhante de cultura, palco ideal para a relação entre um nobre e uma cigana.
1. O Inicio

**A Caravana**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**O Inicio**

O ano era 1.600 d.C, estavam quase na virada para o século XVII. O local era a Kiev, que logo se tornaria posse da Rússia, a cidade era um centro religioso e turístico, sempre atraindo muitos visitantes. As famílias de classe alta tinham uma vida movimentada e com inúmeras festas de gala, enquanto as classes mais baixas tinham muita oportunidade em trabalhos na cidade e suas proximidades. Durante o verão, uma caravana cigana montava acampamento nos arredores da cidade e promovia entretenimento por quase dois meses. Mas era o final de um século e fora um ano com o nascimento de duas pessoas importantes. Um nobre e uma cigana.

O filho do duque e duquessa de Shastunov havia nascido com as famosas mutações genéticas da família, onde os cabelos continham a tonalidade prateada e os olhos eram âmbares, seu nascimento havia ocorrido no inverno. O herdeiro do ducado fora visitado pelas famílias mais próximas e fora batizado propriamente. A família Erdenko também recebia um novo membro, uma menina de escuros cabelos negros e olhos castanhos de chocolate, ela seria batizada por outro cigano e receberia a benção das três fadas do destino, a pequenina menina nasceu durante a primavera. Porém, durante os 40 dias após o parto, em que a mãe é considerada impura pelos ciganos, a mãe da pequena menina contraiu uma gripe e faleceu. Enquanto que, por conta de uma depressão profunda, a duquesa de Shastunov faleceu de fraqueza após oito meses do nascimento de seu herdeiro.

Fora apenas em 1.608 que ele a viu pela primeira vez. Era verão em Kiev novamente e a caravana havia chego à cidade. O herdeiro dos Shastunov passeava pela cidade com sua babá e irmão mais novo e viu o acampamento sendo montado, lá havia uma garota de sua idade, os longos cabelos negros ondulados soltos, aprendendo a dançar com algumas adolescentes. Ao chegar a casa e contar o que havia visto para sua avó materna, aprendeu de maneira dura e dolorida sobre o povo nômade, a distancia que deveria manter deles e como eles eram seres inferiores à eles. Não contou nada para seu irmão, fruto do segundo casamento do duque, que havia ocorrido em 1.603.

Neste mesmo dia, o povo Rom daquela caravana realizou um enterro. O pai da família Erdenko faleceu após ser atacado por desconhecidos nos arredores do acampamento. Sua única filha e suas posses ficaram na guarda da avó materna da pequena menina, que era uma eximia cartomante. No fim do dia, a pequena menina colocou uma moeda de ouro no caixão do pai, para que ele pagasse o canoeiro e conseguisse descansar em paz. Seu luto durou quase um ano.

Após vê-la pela primeira vez, o herdeiro dos Shastunov sempre pedia para sua babá passear próximo ao acampamento. Sabia que era errado e que eles eram inferiores, porém era uma pequena aventura observar as diferenças culturais da caravana. A menina de cabelos negros nunca mais expressou o sorriso que ele havia visto no primeiro dia.

Em 1.613, ele observou a caravana chegando à cidade e também observou a partida da cigana de olhos de chocolate se despedindo e saindo da cidade com um rapaz um pouco mais velho e um casal de idosos. Nunca mais a viu novamente, isso seria verdade, se ela não houvesse voltado para Kiev em 1.620.

A cigana sorria ao entrar na cidade, cavalgava ao lado de um rapaz, porém o casal de idosos não se encontrava com eles. Depois de sete anos sem vê-la, lá estava Kiev, a caravana e sua avó. Não sabia que mais alguém lhe esperava, alguém que provavelmente noivaria no fim do ano. Desmontou do cavalo e abraçou uma senhora de rosto cansado.

- Vovó Kaede! – Sua voz suave falou animadamente.

- Rin! Que bom que voltou, minha criança.

* * *

Genteeeee! Essa é uma breve introdução, to SUPER animada para escrever essa fic, tenho tido MUITA inspiração para ela (culpa do cd do Mumford and Sons). Não estranhem se eu colocar músicas dessa banda (o que muito provavelmente eu farei). Mas enfim!

Espero que gostem! Sei que essa introdução tem muita informação e deve ter ficado um pouco chata, mas prometo que o primeiro capitulo vai ser legal!

E breve explicação: estou fazendo várias pesquisas para que a cultura e eventos históricos não estejam errados e a ideia de usar a cultura cigana é que eu sempre me interessei pela cultura e praticas ciganas. E, a partir desse interesse eu realmente sei ler tarot e baralho cigano, o que minha mãe incentivou, já que ela é astróloga, taróloga, lê baralho cigano, usa mesa radionica e faz cirurgia espiritual. Mas em todo o caso, espero que se divirtam e, por favor, me deixem reviews! Opiniões, ideias, criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!

Beijooos!


	2. Something's Not Right Here

**A Caravana**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Something's Not Right Here**

- Vovó Kaede! – Sua voz suave falou animadamente.

- Rin! Que bom que voltou, minha criança. – A senhora falou enquanto abraçava a jovem mulher.

A jovem chamada Rin possuía uma altura mediana, um corpo esguio e longos cabelos negros ondulados. Seu rosto estava corado pelos fortes raios de sol e pela corrida desenfreada até a cidade. O rapaz que a acompanhava já havia desmontado do cavalo e havia se colocado ao lado dela, abraçou a senhora e sorria aliviado.

- Finalmente Rin decidiu voltar. – Ele falou seguindo a idosa para uma roda com todos os ciganos daquela caravana. Os abraços e frases de boas-vindas duraram por pouco mais de uma hora, até que finalmente se sentaram. – Sentimos muito por nossa viagem prolongada, Barô*.

- Apenas sentem-se, comam e, antes de nos contarem suas aventuras, precisamos conversar sobre um importante assunto.. – Um idoso de curtos cabelos brancos falou, se sentando ao lado de Kaede.

- E o que seria? – O rapaz ao lado de Rin perguntou sério.

- Casamento. – Kaede falou sorrindo.

- Bankotsu, você e Rin foram prometidos desde pequenos, quando o pai de Rin fora Barô antes de mim. – Viu que a jovem de cabelos negros baixou a cabeça tristemente. – Já passou o tempo para se casarem e está mais do que na hora de vermos um lenço* sobre os cabelos de Rin.

- Sinto muito, mas eu ainda não estou pronta, ainda tenho muitas coisas para ver nesse mundo antes de me casar. – A jovem falou calmamente enquanto se levantava. – Peço licença para me retirar, a viagem fora longa e cansativa.

- Nós voltaremos a falar sobre isso, Rin. – Ela se retirou, ouvindo um ultimo sussurro de Kaede.

- Não adianta, Barô. Rin tem um espírito livre.

* * *

Em uma rica mansão situada no bairro de Kontcha-Zaspa*, um jovem de curtos cabelos prateados tomava café em uma pequena área do jardim com vista para o Rio Denieper*. Não esperava visitas naquela tarde quente, era verão novamente e os ciganos já haviam invadido a região norte da cidade.

- Duque de Shastunov, a Condessa de Reckenstein deseja falar com o senhor. – Um mordomo baixo e com uma tonalidade quase esverdeada por conta de uma enfermidade quando pequeno, falou abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Peça para que ela me encontre aqui, Jaken. – Sua voz fria ecoou pelo gramado vazio.

Poucos minutos depois, uma jovem alta, magra, com os cabelos negros presos em um coque e estranhos olhos vermelhos atravessou as grandiosas portas de vidro que se ligava a mansão, sorria de forma coquete, ignorando o olhar indiferente do conde.

- Boa tarde, Sesshoumaru. – Ela falou sorrindo enquanto se sentava na cadeira vaga na frente dele, impedindo a visão que ele tinha para o rio.

- Boa tarde, Kagura. – O tom de voz que Sesshoumaru utilizava poderia cortar o aço, mas não o sorriso dela. – A que devo sua visita?

- Minha pequena irmã fará aniversário logo e será introduzida na sociedade, vim convida-lo para o baile. Será dentro de duas semanas.

- Você poderia ter simplesmente mandado uma carta, não precisava se incomodar em vir até aqui.

- É de bom-tom fazer um convite pessoalmente. – Ela riu. – Ainda mais quando nossas familiar são tão próximas e planejam nosso casamento secretamente.

- Você trará o convite para o nosso casamento pessoalmente também ou apenas me avisará no dia da cerimônia?

- Sesshoumaru. – Ela riu novamente, ignorando o sarcasmo dele. – O que você quer que as pessoas pensem? Crescemos juntos, nossas famílias são amigas e, além do mais, nunca o viram cortejando uma mulher.

- Ainda não encontrei uma que me agrade. – Kagura fechou o cenho ao ouvir as palavras acidas dele.

- Se continuar assim, nunca encontrará. Já estou na idade para me casar e não posso te esperar para sempre.

- Kagura, somos amigos e nunca pedi para você me esperar. – Ele viu que ela baixava a cabeça e silenciosas lágrimas manchavam sua perfeita maquiagem. – Não me entenda mal, apenas não acho que sou o homem certo para você.

- Pois bem, farei você mudar de ideia. – Kagura se levantou e, mais rápida do que o vento, desapareceu por entre as portas de vidro.

Sesshoumaru passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente. Kagura sempre fora uma amiga fiel, apenas não pensava nela daquela forma, não sentia necessidade de se casar no momento. Era homem e jovem, poderia aproveitar sua vida sem ser criticado pela sociedade e era exatamente o que pretendia fazer.

A paz que estava sentindo havia desaparecido. Se levantou e rumou para dentro da casa, a maioria dos cômodos pareciam vazios e sem vida, mas ao ouvir o som do piano, soube que não estava sozinho. Izayoi e Inuyasha já haviam voltado do centro da cidade? Caminhou lentamente até a sala de música, se deparando com a bela figura de Izayoi, sua madrasta, no piano, tocando serenamente, enquanto Inuyasha, seu meio-irmão, lia algumas cartas.

- Imaginei que iria direto para a casa da Hóu* Higurashi. – Falou após a música ser finalizada.

- Sim, apenas estou esperando arrumarem alguns problemas na carruagem. – Ela sorriu. – Gostaria de nos acompanhar?

- Não, vou ficar e ler algumas cartas.

- Deixe de teimosia, você anda muito fechado nesta casa, os filhos de Higurashi provavelmente o distrairão, não é Inuyasha?

- Feh, deixe o Sesshoumaru, mamãe.

- Só para irrita-lo, _irmãozinho_, eu irei.

- Sem criancices Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, vocês poderão caçar com Hóu Houshi enquanto tomamos chá.

- Meu 'medo' é de atingir Inuyasha por 'descuido'.

- Você não presta. – Sesshoumaru riu internamente com a irritabilidade do mais novo. - Vou ver se a carruagem está pronta. – O rapaz saiu nervoso.

- Por que irrita tanto o seu irmão?

- É apenas divertido ver o quão sensível ele é. – Sesshoumaru abriu um meio sorriso.

- Entendo. – O sorriso de Izayoi se tornou entristecido. – Estive preocupada com você, não tem se alimentado direito, mal tem conversado...

- Precisava de um tempo após a morte de minha avó, ela era minha única ligação com minha mãe, já que Taishou insiste em se recusar a falar dela.

- Sinto muito.

- A culpa não é sua Izayoi, nunca foi.

- Vamos? – Inuyasha apareceu na porta, visivelmente mais calmo e aparentava ter se esquecido dos comentários de Sesshoumaru.

Os três se levantaram e logo estavam a caminho de uma grandiosa fazenda que ficava ao norte, saindo dos limites da cidade, seguiam próximos a margem do rio. Foi quando Sesshoumaru viu a caravana e uma belíssima jovem vestida de tonalidades claras, mas coloridas, discutindo com uma senhora idosa. Por longos minutos sua mente se recusou a reconhecer, mas logo abriu um imperceptível sorriso.

Ela havia retornado.

* * *

- Vovó Kaede, não quero ser obrigada a me casar.

- Já discutimos isso antes e discutiremos sobre isso até você tomar jeito. – A senhora falou sem irritação. – Quando eu tinha sua idade eu já estava bem casada e com um filho nos braços. Você viu o mundo e agora é hora de se conformar.

- Por que devo me conformar e ser como todos? – Se virou e respirou profundamente. – Meu lugar não é aqui e você sabe disso, sabe o quão difícil foi para eu voltar. Sabe que meu lugar não é na conformidade e fidelidade a um único lugar ou pessoa. Bankotsu também sabe disso.

- Barô impôs o casamento e você deve obedecê-lo.

- Por que devo obedecer aos outros e não minhas próprias vontades e desejos?

- Você é instável como o vento, mas o vento sempre volta a sobrar num mesmo lugar. Já deveria ter saciado sua fome por aventuras.

- Mas ainda a tanto a se ver, tantas culturas, religiões e pessoas diferentes. Sim, somos um povo nômade que sempre esta na estrada, mas são sempre as mesmas estradas, pessoas e cidades. Vovó Kaede, existe mais neste mundo e deveríamos explorar, ver e enriquecer nossas almas.

- As fadas do destino não foram boas comigo. – A senhora baixou a cabeça. A voz dela se tornou séria e impaciente. - Fazemos sacrifícios pelo bem de nossa família, a felicidade do todo é mais importante que a nossa.

- E tenho que sacrificar não apenas a liberdade, mas quem realmente sou? Isso não me parece nem um pouco justo! – Sua voz estava exaltada. – Como o todo pode viver feliz quando tantas pessoas são infelizes para isso? Não posso simplesmente fazer o que me mandam.

- Mas você vai. Talvez não hoje ou amanhã, mas fará. Você quer sua liberdade, eu entendo, mas não quer se tornar uma paria. Manchar o nome de seus pais e o meu, quer?

- Sei que sou um fardo, a minha impulsividade é penosa para a senhora e que sempre tem que me proteger e defender... mas isso é maior e mais forte do que eu.

- Pelo menos tente, Rin. Já se passaram sete anos e muitas coisas podem ter acontecido com você que nós nunca saberemos, só Deus, mas tente ficar. Bankotsu te acompanhou e te seguiu em todas as suas loucuras , provou que te ama e que fará de tudo para manter as tradições, então tente.

- Barô não pede para tentar, apenas para baixar a cabeça e obedecer.

- Menina orgulhosa. – Kaede falou nervosamente. – Reflita sobre quem somos e o que devemos fazer.

Rin saiu pisando duro pelo chão de terra e se esgueirou por meio da mata alta. Não é possível dizer por quanto tempo ela andou na floresta, presa em seus pensamentos sobre dever ou liberdade. As vezes se odiava por não ser como as amigas e companheiras de caravana, de não conseguir aceitar as imposições e limitações de sua cultura, até mesmo de não conseguir aceitar o amor de Bankotsu. Mas então se lembrava das coisas maravilhosas que havia visto, de todas as aventuras que havia vivido. Se Bankotsu tivesse proposto casamento e a continuidade nessas aventuras, teria aceito de bom grado, mas ele a queria presa a caravana, carregando seus filhos.

Havia visto parte da colonização da Índia quando tinha apenas 13 anos, com 15, havia visto em primeira mão o livro sobre a Ordem Rosacruz, aos 18 viu o inicio da guerra de 30 anos, onde em meio a revolução dos protestantes, seus protetores (já em idade avançada) vieram a falecer. Ela e Bankotsu fugiram e se depararam com Sicilia (Itália) e o mar Mediterrâneo. Foi quando Bankotsu passou a insistir para voltarem e, pela primeira vez, baixou a cabeça.

Sentou-se em uma pedra, sentindo o vento por entre as arvores bagunçarem seus cabelos, os raios de sol, que lutavam para passar por entre as folhas, iluminassem seu rosto. A natureza sempre fora algo incrivelmente reconfortante. Foi quando viu um graveto estalar, não se lembrava que naquelas matas os nobres frequentemente faziam sua caça esportiva. Levantou o olhar e encarou as brilhantes e frias orbes âmbares de um jovem nobre. Talvez não devesse estar lá, afinal, era um lugar frequentado pela nobreza e ela era... '_inferior_'_. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Izayoi e Inuyasha esperaram pacientemente serem devidamente anunciados antes de entrarem num salão belamente decorado. A matriarca da família Higurashi estava sentada no sofá enquanto conversava com sua filha Kagome e a filha da baronesa Kosen, mas como já era intima da família apenas a chamavam de Sangô. Miroku conversava com Kohaku Kosen e com um alemão, comandante de uma tropa durante a guerra que havia se iniciado em 1.618.

Cumprimentaram todos tranquilamente e foram apresentados a Naraku Suróvtsev, que havia retornado de Viena há poucas semanas e estava se hospedando em Kiev durante duas férias. Sesshoumaru não simpatizou com o homem, mas em sua mascara de imparcialidade, nada fora demonstrado. Antes de saírem para a caçada, todos se reuniram no jardim para tomarem chá. Logo se percebeu que Inuyasha cortejava Kagome abertamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Miroku jogavam xadrez para passar o tempo.

- Como conheceu este comandante alemão? – A voz dele era fria.

- O conheci em um baile em Viena há cerca de quatro anos atrás. – Miroku falou pensativo, tentando decidir qual jogada não o prejudicaria. – Mas não esperava vê-lo novamente. Estava fazendo algumas visitas ontem e o encontrei. Estava conversando com a baronesa Kosen e ela falou sobre a caçada que faríamos hoje, me vi obrigado a convida-lo.

- Falando desta forma, posso acreditar que não são amigos.

- Ah não... Acho-o um tanto quanto desagradável, mas aprendi que é importante termos contatos.

- E porque a baronesa não veio?

- Ela tem estado enferma. – Miroku sorriu e finalmente fez sua jogada, mas Sesshoumaru era mais inteligente e rápido do que ele no jogo. – Mandou seus dois filhos para não fazer uma desfeita com os Higurashi.

- Entendo. E como você ainda não passou a cortejar a filha dela? Afinal, sua fama de devasso já é bem conhecida.

- Tudo a seu tempo. – Miroku se levantou frustrado por conta do jogo. – Acho que podemos ir agora.

Apenas os homens seguiram um caminho por meio a mata, deixando as damas tomando chá. Sesshoumaru logo passou a se irritar com a conversa entre Inuyasha, Miroku e Kohaku e, sem perceber, acabou se afastando deles. Uma hora ou outra acabariam se encontrando, o importante era afastar os pensamentos daquela desagradável conversa que teve com Kagura e tentar se divertir durante aquela caçada. Manteve-se silencioso enquanto andava e logo se viu dentro de uma clareira. Lá estava ela, aquela cigana novamente. Pisou em um graveto e, frente ao olhar assustado dela, congelou em seu lugar.

Num rápido impulso, Sesshoumaru viu a garota correndo, fugindo dele. Não é que o convite para a caça feita por Miroku era uma boa ideia? Sesshoumaru finalmente pensava que sim. Logo, ele também corria pelo mesmo caminho que a cigana.

* * *

Novas explicações: Sim, sim, os nomes japoneses com russo é estranho, mas os sobrenomes nem vão aparecer muito. Alias, Higurashi e Houshi eu vou deixar como sobrenome, mas com o titulo de Hóu, que é o mesmo que Marques, mas é uma denominação chinesa, por que? Essas duas famílias migraram do Japão, onde já tinham poder e, por não existir um titulo japonês, eles receberam o chinês (não o titulo em si, apenas a forma de ser chamado), pois eles entraram no continente via China. Enfim, a família já é antiga na Rússia (ao menos na minha ficção), então vamos tratar como se fosse normal ;D

Espero que tenham gostado! Logo logo eu posto mais!

Beijooos!

Notas*:

_Barô: é quem preside a Kris Romaris (Conselho de Sentença ou grande tribunal com suas próprias leis e códigos de justiça, onde são resolvidas todas as contendas e esclarecidas todas as dúvidas entre os ciganos liderados pelos mais velhos)_

_Lenço sobre os cabelos: Diferencia as mulheres casadas das solteiras._

_Kontcha-Zaspa: Bairro nobre de Kiev, situado na região sul da cidade._

_Rio Denieper: O rio que divide a cidade nas regiões oeste e leste. Dentro da cidade existem vários afluentes._

_Os títulos de nobreza (dois mais poderosos as menores): Czar (imperador), príncipe, grão-duque, arquiduque, duque, marques, conde, visconde e barão._

_Duque/duquesa: chefe de Estado, titulo nobiliárquico._

_Conde/condessa__: __Os condes fazem parte da nobreza__e, portanto, da elite da sua nação._

_Marques/Marquesa/Hóu: __O Marquesado é o nome dado ao cargo, dignidade ou domínio de marquês ou marquesa._


End file.
